Etapas de vida
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Distintas etapas del amor en donde Inuyasha y Kagome, demostrarán que el amor de dos adolescentes pueden llegar a lo más alto.
1. Chapter 1: El principio

**Si chicas, volví! Con una historia basada en mi vida amorosa. -.-', es en serio. Esta historia comienza con la etapa de la secundaria y el primer fucking love, después de como ira a la universidad, se casara, tendran hijos, y cualquier cosa más que se me ocurra. Es un inuyasha y Kagome no se preocupen, pero primero Kagome le va a gustar Kouga, después viene Inuyasha, así que aguanten 5 capitulos. Algunas cosillas no sucedieron, pero otras si. Explicación de porque va tan rápido el capitulo y es porque me cuestan hacer los primeros capitulos, así que entiendas :).**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hasta que yo los compré con mis ahorros :)**

**Preparense este fic sera de MUCHOOOOS CAPITULOS, y comienza con la etapa de la secundaria, después la universidad, etc. **

* * *

><p><strong>Etapas de vida<strong>

**Capitulo 1: El principio**

**Primera etapa: La secundaria y el primer amor**

La vida de Kagome Higurashi, no podía ser mejor, sus padres habían accedido a cambiarla de colegio. Antes iba a un colegio solo para mujeres llamado Shikon, y no la pasaba bien, ya que sus compañeras se burlaban constantemente de ella. Entonces les rogó a sus padres que la cambiarán al colegio Sengoku que era mixto e iba su amiga de toda la vida, Naoki.

Kagome tenía 16 años tenia una cabellera de un color azabache, su ojos chocolates, siempre dulces y sin maldad. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado y desarrollado. Se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy impulsiva y muy buena.

Tenía una hermanita llamada Rin, era muy parecida a ella, tenía cabello azabache y ojos chocolates. Sus padres eran Kenzo y Ming.

Era su primer día, soñaba con este día, estaba muy contenta y muy ansiosa. Kagome era una persona que era muy soñadora, lo que ella pensaba era que tendría miles de novios, al fin daría su primer beso y tendría un novela de vida.

Cuando entró por las puertas encontró a Naoki. Era una persona maravillosa, tenía un perlo largo y de color negro, sus ojos negros y una sonrisa hermosa. L dio un abrazo grande y se sonrieron.

-Kagome, ¿estás nerviosa?- le dijo

-Mucho- dijo ella

Su uniforme era de color rojo y era una pollera y una remera con el escudo de la escuela. Era una escuela muy hermosa, tenía 3 grandes patios. Kagome y Naoki se dirigían al salón más grande, en donde tenía un techo y un escenario.

Se sentaron en unas sillas blancas y Naoki desapareció y Kagome quedo sola. Miraba con atención a todas las personas que estaban ahí. Había uno en particular que le llamaba la atención, era un chico de pelo marrón y unos ojos azules hermosos.

Se sentó a lado una chica llamada Sakura y del otro lado Kumiko. Kagome ya las conocía era una chicas que había conocido en la prueba de ingreso. Sakura era de pelo largo rubio y de ojos marrones. Kumiko era de pelo negro que llegaba a los hombros y con unos pequeños rulos, y unos ojos negros.

-¿Cómo están chicas?- preguntó Kagome

-Muy nerviosa- dijo Kumiko, que era dulce y expresiva.

Sakura hizo una seña como si no le interesará. Y es que Sakura era así, era una persona muy inteligente, graciosa pero no muy afectiva ni expresiva.

En la escuela en los últimos tres años, hacían elegir modalidades, una era Naturales, Humanidades y Economía.

Kagome no sabía muy bien cuál elegir, así que por ahora iba a naturales.

Entró al curso. No estaba Naoki ella estaba en humanidades con Sakura. Kumiko había entrado en economía. Se sentó a lado de una chica a la que también había ingresado ese año, se llamaba Azumi. Una chica de pelo largo marrón y ojos miel.

Cuando vio para su derecha estaba ese chico que le había llamado la atención. Y ese chico la hipnotizó cuando también la miro. Le dio una sonrisa y volvió a lo suyo. A Kagome se le formo un pequeño sonrojo.

En esa semana estuvo pensando y pensando y decidió mejor ir a Humanidades. Así que pidió su cambio. Entró y se sentó a lado de una chica de pelo rubio y ojos miel. Era una compañera del colegio Shikon que se había cambiado de colegio también, se llamaba Natsumi.

Se sentía feliz en ese colegio. Salio del colegio un día viernes y vio pasar al chico tan hermoso. El la miró y la sonrió. Kagome por no haber tenido experiencia con los chicos, no se dio cuenta de lo mujeriego que era este.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kagome, ¿y tú?- le dijo ella sonriendo con un sonrojo en su rostro

El se río y se sentó a lado.

-Kouga- dijo

Le seguía sonriendo y a Kagome le latía fuerte el corazón.

_Ya está me enamoré_, pensó Kagome. Ella todavía no conocía lo que era el verdadero amor.

_Esta niña es demasiado fácil. _Kagome, no pensó que Kouga era un mujeriego que no le importaba nada. Hasta saldría con la hermana de Kagome. Kagome era una chica muy fantasiosa, y ya estaba pensando en que iba a estar con ese chico el resto de su vida (N/A: Yo pensé eso u.u)

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Kouga era un chico bastante gracioso y Kagome no dejaba de reírse. Justo vinieron a buscar a Kagome sus padres, en su auto azul. Subió al auto y su padre estaba observando a Kouga con cara de pícaro.

-¿Y que están esperando?- dijo Kagome sonriendo

En todo el día no dejo de sonreír, le gustaba Kouga. Ese fue uno de sus mayores errores.

Durante semanas lo único que escuchaba Naoki era "Kouga esto", "Kouga es lindo" y un montón de halagos de Kagome hacía Kouga. Naoki, sabía perfectamente la reputación de Kouga pero prefirió no desilusionar a su amiga.

Kouga y Kagome se hicieron unos buenos amigos. Kagome hizo una amiga, su nombre era Ayame. Era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, bastante expresiva y amorosa. Era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en ese colegio. Lo que no sabía era que Ayame estaba enamorada de Kouga.

Un día Ayame apareció de la mano con Kouga y Kagome no entendía nada. En la clase de biología se enteró de que Ayame se le había declarado a Kouga y este le había dicho que si. El corazón de Kagome se le rompió el corazón en pedazos.

Natsumi trato de animarla. Pero ni modo.

-No quiero verte más triste Kagome- dijo ella

Kagome solo dio vuelta su cabeza. Ese día salieron al cine e invitaron a Kouga. Las amigas de Kagome la dejaron sola con el.

-Me la cuidas a Ayame, es buena gente- le dijo Kagome

-Obvio la quiero mucho- dijo

Kagome se puso seria.

-¿De cómo no tienes novio?- le preguntó

Kagome se sonrojo, y se río tontamente.

-No se- dijo ella sonriendo

-Tontos son los chicos- dijo el sonriendo

Su sonrisa lo hacía querer más.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- le preguntó Kouga

Kagome dejo de sonreír y se puso nerviosa.

-Si- dijo ella

-¿Quien es?- le dijo

Cuando iba a hablar, se dio cuenta lo tarde que era.

-Después te digo, adiós- dijo ella

-Adiós Kagome- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al otro día en el colegio, Ayame invitó a Kagome a su cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2: El cumpleaños de Ayame

**Capitulo 2: El cumpleaños de Ayame y sus consecuencias.**

_Voy o no voy, voy o no voy, ella es mi amiga tengo que ir, pero Kouga estará ahí, Dios ¿Qué hago? _Pensaba Kagome. Ella se había hecho una muy buena amiga de Ayame. Le gustaba su novio, ese era el máximo problema.

Kagome era muy pero muy ingenua en este tema de los chicos, ya que ella jamás había tenido una experiencia con un chico. Nunca tuvo un novio real. Nunca había besado a nadie.

Acostada en su cama, tomo su decisión.

-Voy- dijo decidida.

Fue a la plaza a pensar un poco y apareció Kouga.

-Kouga- dijo Kagome sonriendo

-Hola Kagome- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a lado de ella.

-¿Vives por aquí?- le preguntó

-No, vine a visitar a un amigo, que vive cerca, ya me estaba por ir- dijo

Kagome se sonrojo, no podía evitarlo, le gustaba mucho, pero ella sabía que el la quería a Ayame.

-Vas a los de Ayame?- dijo Kouga

-Si, no me lo perdería-

-¡Que bien!-

Kouga miro a su reloj.

-Me tengo que ir, te veo en la fiesta, no faltes- dijo el con una sonrisa

Se fue y Kagome quedo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**XXX**

Se preparaba para ir a la fiesta, se puso una remera ajustada azul y un vaquero azul que le apretaba mucho, pero no tenía de otra, sus otros se estaban lavando. Se hizo su peinado normal y no se pinto, fue a la fiesta, con su rostro natural.

Cuando llegó estaba su amiga incondicional Naoki. Estaban hablando de Kouga. Kagome recién estaba experimentando este sentimiento, así que como ya se mencionó, era bastante ingenua. No se dio cuenta que los demás amigos de Ayame la habían escuchado.

Ayame estaba vestida de una remera azul y un vaquero azul. Igual que Kagome.

La fiesta había comenzado y estaba bastante divertida. Todos sus compañeros era personas buenas, simpáticas y divertidas, Kagome lo estaba pasando en grande. Apareció Kouga y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Luego, claro, saludo a su novia con un beso en la mejilla también, ya que había familiares presentes.

Como ya se dijo la fiesta había comenzado divertida, pero después se hizo dolorosa para Kagome. Ayame y Kouga siempre estaban juntos, o estaban bailando o estaban sentados juntos, no se separaban. Kouga se fue al baño y en ese momento, una de las personas que había escuchado la conversación de Kagome y Naoki, le contó todo lo que Kagome había dicho a Ayame.

Pobre Ayame, ella no era una persona mala, en ese momento. Sintió el mundo caerse, la quería mucho a Kagome y sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Después de recibir esa cruel noticia, evito a Kouga.

Kouga confundido, se quedo hablando con Kagome. Esto le fue bien a ella.

-¿Tú nunca has tenido novio?- le dijo Kouga

-No- dijo ella

-Vaya- dijo el sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó ella en tono curioso

-Es que eres una chica completa, eres dulce, buena y hermosa, ¿Cómo alguien no te va a querer?- le dijo Kouga

Kagome sonrió y bajo la mirada. Kouga le agarró del mentón y quiso besarla, pero Kagome que tenía conciencia de que este era el cumpleaños de su novia, desvió la mirada y se fue por un poco de comida.

Ayame estaba sentada en el suelo, triste.

-¿Qué te pasa Ayame?- dijo Kagome

-Me enteré de algo que le pasa a mi amiga- dijo ella sin mirarla

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Kagome poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ayame

-No importa, la cuestión es que no se si podré seguir estando con Kouga- dijo ella con un tono que dejaba al descubierto que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendida

-No quiero hablar de eso, tengo mucho en que pensar- dijo Ayame con un tono quebrado

Ayame se fue de ahí y estuvo alejada de Kouga toda la noche.

**XXX**

Kouga y Ayame llevaban pocas semanas juntos. Pero se querían mucho. Especialmente Ayame.

Estaban en el recreo, Kagome hablaba con Naoki, repasando lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Pero su atención se fue hacía Kouga y Ayame.

-Kouga, necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella con ojos llorosos

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el preocupado

A Ayame le costaba mucho terminar con el. Ella lo quería demasiado.

-Terminamos- dijo ella y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al sorprendido de Kouga y le dijo al oído- Algún día te explicaré el porque-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí. Tenía que ir al baño a llorar un poco.

Kagome en ese año, era una muy pero muy mala amiga y se alegró mucho de que haber escuchado eso. Kouga estaba soltero, eso significaba una oportunidad para ella.

Kouga estuvo triste todo ese día, jamás una chica había terminado con el y lo peor de todo fue que se estaba enamorando de Ayame.

A la salida, Kouga quedo sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la escuela. Kagome se sentó cerca.

-Hola Kagome- dijo el con un tono triste

-Hola Kouga- dijo ella sonriendo y con un tono feliz

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Kagome tras un silencio largo

-Mal- dijo el bajando la cabeza

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella preocupada

-Porque Ayame y yo terminamos- dijo el

-Ah, si me entere dijo ella bajando la mirada

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?- dijo el con un tono enojado.

Kouga hizo una mueca malhumorada y Kagome se fue de ahí triste.


	3. Chapter 3: Adiós Kouga

**Holaaaa, si ya se me tarde un montón, es que anduve re vaga y también ocupada. Este capitulo no es uno de los mejores, hice pasar rápido el tiempo es que quería ya comenzar con la parte en la que aparece Inuyasha, bueno aquí esta disfruten besos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Adiós Kouga<strong>

Pasaron días y semanas, desde que Ayame y Kouga terminaron. Hay un distanciamiento entre Ayame y Kagome, y la pobre de Kagome no entiende la razón. Kouga supero demasiado rápido su separación con Ayame. Y eso es lo que más le dolió a la pelirroja.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Kouga empezó a coquetear con Kagome. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos, así que no siempre respondía, solo sonreía.

Un día después de la escuela, Kagome fue a la plaza con su amiga Naoki. Kouga fue detrás de ella con sus amigos. Después de que Kagome viera lo último de una tienda, Naoki y ella fueron a la plaza a ver quienes estaban.

Estaba Kouga solo con su amiga Nana. Kouga le hizo una seña a Kagome y estuvieron hablando y mirándose de una manera muy romántica. Era como si no necesitaran decirse nada.

Kagome tenía que irse en colectivo a su casa, el la acompaño hacía la parada, con su brazo alrededor del cuello de esta. No se dijeron nada. Pero más tarde se volvieron a ver.

-Me gustas- dijo de repente Kouga

Kagome lo miro y se sonrojo al extremo.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, Kagome, me gustas mucho- le dijo acercándose.

Ella no dijo nada, y el supuso que ella no sentía nada hacía el.

-Kagome ¿Por qué no gustas de mi?- le dijo

-No es eso, si me gustas- le dijo

Se dieron un abrazo y luego se fueron a su casa. Kagome jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. En la escuela se trataban como si fueran novios. Peor no lo eran. Ayame seguía siendo la amiga de Kagome, solo que ahora la odiaba un poco.

El día en que Kouga le propuso que sean novios. Kagome hablo con Ayame.

-No hay ningún problema de que yo salga con Kouga ¿verdad?- dijo Kagome sonriendo

-En realidad, si lo hay- dijo Ayame

La sonrisa de Kagome se borro por completo.

-¿Cual es?-

-A mi me sigue gustando- dijo ella

-¿Entonces porque terminaste con el?- le preguntó Kagome muy confundida

-Porque me enteré que a ti te gustaba y no quería que sufrieras- dijo Ayame

Kagome se sintió muy mal, se odio a si misma, por poco no se larga a llorar, todo este tiempo Ayame había estado sufriendo y Kagome desconocía la razón. Ahora lo sabía, debía devolverle el favor.

Cuando se encontró con Kouga, ella ya no tenía ningún rastro de alegría.

-Y ¿serías mi novia?- la miró sonriendo

Ella sintiendo como su corazón se le rompía, sabiendo que se arrepentiría lo que iba a decir, tuvo que hacerle frente por Ayame.

-No- dijo ella con la voz quebrada

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó el muy confundido

-Es que estoy ahora muy confundida- le dijo ella- No creo que sea mi mejor momento para ponerme de novia, lo siento- dijo ella

Se fue, luego de meses, Kagome sufrió mucho, no sabía como olvidarlo, para matar, Kouga volvía, le decía algo y Kagome se ilusionaba, pero después recordaba Ayame y todo lo que había pasado y todo se arruinaba, de nuevo. Mientras estaba en ese proceso una amiga de ella Kaname, se había puesto de novia con un compañero de clase del curso de Kagome.

Estaban en el recreo y Kaname les explicaba como se le había declarado.

-Dale conta, ¿Cómo fue?- dijo Naoki muy interesada.

-Hay chicas, no fue la gran cosa, solo me dijo que le gustaba y que quería ser mi novio- dijo ella sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho por ti, estoy segura de que Inuyasha te cuidará muy bien- dijo Kagome sonriendo

**XXX**

Aquí es donde la verdadera historia comienza, Inuyasha el novio de Kaname, era compañero de Kagome. No habían hablado nunca, a Kagome nunca le había interesado. El era de pelo corto negro y unos ojos dorados. Era uno de los chicos más lindos de la escuela. También uno de los mejores alumnos.

En esta historia no es muy importante la relación que tuvieron Inuyasha y Kaname, lo único importante es que Kagome y el se conocieron gracias a eso. La relación de ellos no duro mucho. Kaname le gustaba otro.

Luego de las vacaciones de invierno Inuyasha empezó a salir con Kikyo. Una chica muy parecida a Kagome, de pelo lacio negro y ojos chocolates. A Kagome no le agrada Kikyo ya que Kikyo había hablado muchas cosas feas Kagome.

Después de las vacaciones de invierno, Kagome se había hecho muy amiga de los raros de la escuela. Se juntaba con Sakura, Michiru, Yuki y Miroku. Ayame y las chicas populares quedaron en el pasado. Kouga todavía no. Sango, la mejor amiga de toda la vida de Kagome, había empezado a ir en el mismo colegio.

Kagome se sentó con Sango. Delante de ellas se sentaba Inuyasha y su mejor amigo Houjo. Inuyasha como era un chico tan simpático, muy pronto empezó a hablarles y hacerse amigo de ellas.

Hacían un grupo de cristiana, e Inuyasha estaba hablando con Houjo de cualquier cosa.

-Se me ocurrió poner en una encuesta- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Y que diría?- preguntó Houjo

-La pregunta sería ¿Si te diera un beso, tú que harías? A- Me responderías, B- Me alejas, C- Me alejas y me pegas una cachetada- dijo Inuyasha riéndose

-Yo elegiría la C- dijo Kagome mientras escribía.

-¿Así?- dijo Inuyasha

Se le acerco y estuvo a muy pocos centímetros de la boca de la chica. Ella se alejo.

Houjo se mataba de risa. Pero Kagome no se reía, ¿Qué pasaba si la besaba?, ya no quería alimentar esa reputación de roba novios, ya que Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo.

Inuyasha era tan idiota como todos los del curso de Kagome. Jugaban a tirarse cosas y a hacer cualquier estupidez que se les pasará por la cabeza. Inuyasha tiraba papeles y uno le dio en la cabeza de Kagome.

-Eh, ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Kagome muy enojada

-Perdón Kagome- dijo el, corrió hacía ella.

Le beso en donde le había pegado y la abrazo un buen rato. Kagome roja como un tomate.

-Bueno ya esta- dijo Kagome tratando de sacárselo de encima

Mientras más amiga de Inuyasha se hacía, menos pensaba en Kouga y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Inuyasha y Kikyo hacía una linda pareja. A Kagome le gustaba la pareja, le parecía muy tierno (PUAJ). Kikyo cada vez que se sentaba con Inuyasha, lo hacía a veces, cuando Houjo no estaba, Kagome la trataba bien y ella también, pero por dentro no se querían para nada.

Inuyasha y Houjo hablaban tanto que los tuvieron que cambiar de lugar, ahora Inuyasha se sentaba con Kagome y Houjo con Sango. Un día Inuyasha estaba de muy malhumor.

-Inuyasha ¿me prestas la tarea? Me olvide hacerla, por favor préstamela- le rogó Kagome.

-Estás loca- dijo el

Kagome ignoro su comentario y le pidió la tarea a Sango. La hizo y ya todo estaba bien. Inuyasha fulminaba con la mirada a Kikyo. Inuyasha había tratado muy mal a Sango y a Houjo.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- le dijo Kagome tocándole el hombro.

-Nada- le dijo el muy enojado

-Dale contame- insistió Kagome

-Déjame en paz no quiero hablar con vos, estupida- le grito Inuyasha

Kagome quedo helada. Inuyasha se quiso irse del banco que compartía con Kagome. Pero la silla de ella se lo impedía.

-Córrete, pelotuda- dijo Inuyasha

Kagome se corrió y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

-No le hagas importancia, es un idiota- le dijo Sango tocándole la mano

-Perdónalo Kagome, es que Kikyo termino con Inuyasha- dijo Houjo.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha y se veía lo mal que estaba, el realmente quería a Kikyo.

-Eso no lo excusa- dijo Sango

-Lo se, solo que no sean tan duras con el, la esta pasando muy mal- dijo Inuyasha

**XXX**

A la salida, Kagome estaba esperando a que la buscarán sus padres, sus amigos se habían ido y ella había quedado sola.

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo- el dijo Inuyasha

Kagome recordó lo que le había dicho Houjo y dejo a Inuyasha sentarse a su lado.

-Perdóname, no te tendría que haberte tratado de esa manera- le dijo Inuyasha

-No importa- le dijo Kagome- Se lo que paso-

-Houjo te lo dijo ¿verdad?- dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla

-Si, lo dijo para que no me enojara contigo- dijo ella

-¿Y funciono?- preguntó el

-Un poco- le dijo ella sonriendo

Inuyasha estaba muy triste y se quedaron los dos en silencio. Inuyasha se levanto y Kagome lo hizo también. Kagome le dio un abrazo. Inuyasha le correspondió. De alguna forma los dos se sintieron mucho mejor.


	4. Chapter 4: Olvidando

Chicas, ya se me tarde un montonazo, pero aquí esta la continuación. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, les soy sinceras chicas esta historia es la que más me cuesta escribir y tambbién de todas las historias que he escrito esta es la que más me gusta. Gracias por el apoyo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Olvidando<strong>

**Kagome POV**

Seguía sintiendo cosas por Kouga. Esa era la más pura verdad. Estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Fue la primera persona por la que sentí amor. Pero amor de verdad. Yo moriría por él. No tengo la menor idea de cómo olvidarlo. Ojala alguien me ayude a olvidarlo.

Lo único bueno de mí vida, además de mi familia, eran los buenos amigos que tenía. Al principio, era amiga de los más populares, por así decirlo, pero nunca me sentí verdaderamente bien. Con mi nuevo grupo de amigos, podía hablar de absolutamente todo. Y que nos digan raros, me importa una mierda, me encanta ser diferente. Ser yo.

Miroku es totalmente mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Por el soy capaz de absolutamente todo. Le cuento todo lo que me pasa y el me comprende muy bien. Lo adoro. Mi segunda mejor amiga, ya que la primera es Sango, es Sakura. Es muy buena amiga, me ayuda en lo que no entiendo de biología que es la materia que más me cuesta. Yuki es la mejor de todas, es muy buena persona pero la hacen sufrir mucho. Michiru es la amiga con la que más peleo, no me gusta para nada eso, pero es que nuestras ideas sobre el mundo muchas veces chocan.

Inuyasha es un buen amigo mío, pero siento que jamás podremos ser mejores amigos, no le tengo la confianza y el tampoco a mí. Mi otro buen amigo es Houjo, es muy buena persona y compartimos los mismos gustos musicales.

**XXX**

Estaba en la escuela, sentada en una silla hablando con Sango que se sentaba a lado mío, porque Inuyasha estaba atrás hablando con Kikyo y con Houjo.

Habían vuelto. Gracias a Kami, porque no podía más con el malhumor de Inuyasha. Pero siento que lo hará sufrir más esta vez.

-Sango, me gusta la pareja que haces con Miroku- le dije con una sonrisa

Ella se puso roja.

-¡No Kagome, eso jamás pasará!- dijo Sango tratando de taparse la cara.

Las amigas de Kikyo estaban hablando cerca de nosotras. Eran Kagura y Kanna.

-Esa amistad rara, de Inuyasha con la rarita esa, Kagome.-dijo Kagura

-Sí, pero no te confundas, Inuyasha dijo que se Kagome es la que lo acosa, por eso Kikyo la odia.- dijo Kanna

Mire a Sango muy confundida. Ella me miro muy sorprendida. Luego mire a Inuyasha y yo como siempre tan impulsiva, antes de que toque el timbre, tenía que decirle algo.

-Tienes muchas cosas para explicar.- le dije muy enojada

Salí del aula apenas toco el timbre del recreo, muy dolida por lo que me había enterado. Inuyasha era un maldito idiota. Lo odiaba.

Inuyasha me siguió y me tomo del hombro e hizo que girara hacía a él.

-Kagome, ¿Qué te tengo que explicar?- me preguntó

-Escuche lo que las amigas de tu novia, opinan de nuestra amistas- le dije

Inuyasha pareció entender todo, y no me dijo nada. No me negaba que había dicho esas cosas.

Me fui con mis amigos para que pueda olvidarme un poco lo que había pasado.

Cuando toco el timbre para que volviéramos a nuestras aulas, Inuyasha caminaba a lado mío.

-Kagome, te puedo explicar lo que paso- me dijo

-No hay nada que explicar- le dije

-Vamos Kagome si no hablas conmigo ahora, no pienso volver a ser tu amigo- me amenazó

-Que así sea- dije

Teníamos hora libre y yo me senté con Michiru y Miroku para contarles lo que había pasado.

-Inuyasha es un idiota- me dijo Miroku

-No le tomes mucha importancia- me dijo Michiru

Inuyasha fue adonde yo estaba.

-Vamos Kagome, hablemos- me dijo

No me dejo tiempo para responder y me llevó a un banco del fondo.

-Kagome, lo que dije, fue en broma- dijo Inuyasha

No le respondí.

-En serio, te digo, sabes que lo que siempre digo es en broma- dijo

Seguía sin responder.

-La verdad es que a Kikyo no le agradas y lo dije para librarme de sus críticas- dijo

-Si en realidad fueras mi amiga, la hubieras mandado a la mierda- le dije

Inuyasha sonrió porque al fin le hablaba.

-Lo sé, Kagome, pero es que soy un tonto enamorado- me dijo

Sin razón alguna ese comentario me dolió.

-Me dolió lo que paso, en serio te digo- le dije seriamente

La cara de Inuyasha reflejaba lo mucho que le costaba abrirse en el tema sentimental conmigo y me atrevo a apostar que con todos debe ser así. Excepto por Kikyo.

-Digo somos amigos ¿verdad?- le dije sonriendo

-Si- me dijo sonriéndome

Nos paramos y nos dimos un abrazo rápido.

**XXX**

Inuyasha no se hablaba con Kikyo desde la ultima hora, seguramente habían peleado de vuelta.

Yo estaba afuera de la escuela hablando con Sango, mientras esperábamos a que nos vinieran a buscar.

Inuyasha se me acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos y puso su cabeza en mi hombro y me dijo en el oído:

-Kagome eres mi novia falsa-

Empecé a reírme, ya que obviamente se trataba de una broma. Houjo estaba ahí también, porque siempre seguía a Inuyasha a todos lados. Parecían una pareja gay. Luego me soltó.

-Kagome quiero que te pongas de novia con Houjo, hacen linda pareja- me dijo Inuyasha guiñándole el ojo a Houjo.

No quiero sonar presumida, pero era muy obvio que Houjo le gustaba.

-Inuyasha no, solo somos amigos- le dije sonriendo

Pude ver que le dolió el comentario a Houjo.

**XXX**

Al otro día, de vuelta en la escuela, me sentía un poco rara con respecto a Inuyasha.

Definitivamente algo me estaba pasando.

Él estaba molestando como siempre, pero en vez de irse se quedó a mi lado. Yo estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático. Me estaba destruyendo los sesos tratando de resolver ese puto problema.

-Inuyasha, que raro que no estés con Kikyo- dijo Houjo

-Me harté, me corto dos veces y ya está, me parece que no podemos estar juntos, pero no te niego que la amo mucho- dijo Inuyasha

Houjo le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hablemos de otro tema, como el de tu boda con Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Podríamos traer a Tan biónica a su boda- dijo Inuyasha

-No me gusta mucho esa banda- dijo Houjo

-A mí me encanta- dije sin despegar mis ojos del problema matemático

-¿En serio?- me dijo Inuyasha

-Por supuesto, inventan canciones muy hermosas- le dije despegando mis ojos de la hoja

-A mí también me encantan, es más estoy a punto de suicidarme con la canción "Arruinarse"- dijo Inuyasha

Houjo empezó a reír.

-Esa canción me gusta mucho- le dije

-_Y a veces pienso cuando me quedo solo, te extraño, te lloró, que lindo arruinarse con vos- _me cantó Inuyasha

_-Y el día estuvo mal, hoy te soñé, no quiero recordarte más, no me hace bien, quisiera comprender- _canté

_-Que estas muy lejos y que no te importa nada de lo que me pasa. Y cada vez que pienso en vos quiero volver, y el brillo de tus ojos rojos, yo quiero ver, detestó no saber, si te acordás de mí o no te importa nada de lo que me pasa- _cantamos juntos

Empezamos a reír cuando todo el curso nos aplaudió. Todos nos habían escuchado.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Inuyasha

Luego a Inuyasha le invadió la locura de rayar el banco y empezó a poner: K y H. Kagome y Houjo significaba obviamente y yo le borraba. De pronto puso: I y K. Inuyasha y Kagome o Inuyasha y Kikyo. Dude un poco en borrarlo. Me decidí por hacerlo. Luego de eso, se fue sin decir ninguna palabra, a hablar con sus otros amigos.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo.

Hace mucho que había dejado de pensar en Kouga. Ya ni siquiera me importaba.

Me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentir algo por alguien nuevo.

Ese alguien era Inuyasha.


End file.
